olivia
by olivia-benson1
Summary: what happens when Olivia is raped and all she whats is Melinda. i do not oun any one
1. the beginning

**the 16 precinct**

**Manhattan N.Y.**

**September 21st 2009**

**7:00am**

* * *

Elliot walked in to the 16 and sits at his desk. then asks "where's Liv? " just then the caption came out and told fin and munch that they have a victim at mercy. he also told ell to go with

* * *

**Mercy**

**Manhattan N.Y.**

**September 21st 2009**

**7:05am**

**ell's pov:**

**

* * *

**they asked me if i was Elliot stabler as we walked in.

yea why

your Vic wont give us her name but keeps asking for you and a m.e. named Melinda worner

* * *

_**to be continued **_


	2. Olivia!

**Liv's room**

**mercy **

**Manhattan N.Y.**

**September 21st 2009**

**7:06am**

**ell's pov:**

**

* * *

**

the three of us walked in but none of us expected what we saw.

Olivia laying in the hospital bed.

i was the first to talk but all i could say was "Liv?"

"yea. hay ell. hay boys." she said scared.

"what happen?" munch and fin asked quickly remembering why they were there. i was still wondering why i was here.

"wheres Mel?"(Melinda warner)she asked just before falling asleep

i decided to call cap.

"caption Donald Cragon special victims unit" he said as he answered the phone

"hay cap its ell your not going to like this the rape victim it's Liv." i said in to the phone

"OK i'm coming down there" cap said

"cap can you go by and see if warner's in yet" i said

"yea why ?"cap asked

"she wants her girlfriend." i said

"is she awake" cap asked

"no she fell asleep after she asked for Mel." i told him

ill try to find her bye" cap said

"bye cap." i said


	3. livvya!

**outside the me's office**

**7:****30 am**

**Melinda's pov**

* * *

i just got out of my car when don pulled up beside me. he didn't look happy.

i asked him "whats wrong?"

he said "its Olivia get in and i'll explain on the way to the hospital."

* * *

**Cragon's car **

**7:41 am**

* * *

"so whats wrong with my Livvya?" (Olivia's nick name) mel asked

well every one started to wonder where she was about an hour after they were told to be in.

Then i got a call from the hospital about a Vic and asked if there was a detective named Elliot

i told them that id send two detectives and Elliot. after they got there el called me and told me that our viv is olivia and that she asked for you rigt before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Liv's room**

**mercy**

**Manhattan N.Y.**

**September 21st 2009**

**8:00 am**

**Liv's pov**

**

* * *

**i woke up from a nigtmer to find Mel and 'my family'

Mel asks me "what hap" she is interrupted the doctor. he asks if he could talk to every one outside in the hall."

* * *

**tbc**

**what dose the doctor need to tell them**


	4. i was raped

Chapter 4

Outside Liv's Room

Mercy Hospital

September 21st 2009

8:05 am

"So what do you need?" Captain Cragen asked the doctor as they stood outside Olivia's room.

Melinda Warner was there too.

"She wont let us do an exam to see if shes hurt," the doctor sighed.

"Why?" Melinda asked, a pained expression on her face.

"After watching how she reacts to you five, my best guess is that what ever they did was bad enough that she doesn't what any one that she doesn't know touching her," the doctor replied.

"What if I do the exams?" Melinda asked.

"Olivia has to agree to let you do it," the doctor said after a moment's hesitation. "I'll allow it if you are a doctor. You are a doctor, correct?"

"Yes," Melinda sighed. "I am. I'll go ask her."

Liv's room

Mercy Hospital

Manhattan N.Y.

September 21st 2009

8:15 am

"Livvya," Melinda smiled awkwardly, "we need to exam you to make sure you are not hurt. And we need to do a rape kit too... is that ok?"

"No," Olivia replied sharply.

"What if I do them both?" Melinda offered.

Olivia seemed to think on it for a minute, and then finally agreed.

"Are you ready to get started?" Melinda asked softly.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed, "but can Fin be here, Sweety?"

"Sure," Melinda smiled. "I'll go get him."

About 25 minuts later Cragen came in to question her and collect her statement.

Cragen's POV

"Olivia," I asked, "can you tell me what happened?"

"I was raped!" Olivia replied as she started to cry.

**i know this is short but i'm not sure how to word the rest of the chapter sorry **


	5. what happend

A/N: olivia-benson1 was having a bit of a writer's block for this chapter, so she asked me, SilvrBlade, for a little help. So, I helped write this chapter to help my friend. I hope it's not disappointing! J

"Liv I know this is really hard for you," Cragen began, "but you need to tell me exactly what happened."

"I was going to work early, so I could get my reports done so I could surprise Mel for a romantic lunch," she said, still crying. "And then I felt like someone was behind me, and when I turned around a man was staring at me."

Just then Mel walked in and Olivia ran into her arms. "He knew my name!" Olivia sobbed into her shoulder. "He hit me in the stomach, causing me pain. Then he dragged me in to an alley, and I begged for him to stop but he said I deserved it for many reasons. He then cut my clothes off with a knife and then cut my thigh."

By now she was sobbing uncontrollably, and Melinda stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"It's okay, Liv," she told her comfortingly. "Just tell Cragen what happened."

"He hit me again," she cried, clutching Mel for support, "and again, and I fell. And then, he pulled down my jeans, and he…"

"He what, Liv?" Melinda asked hesitantly.

"He forced his way inside me," Olivia sobbed, closing her eyes as if it would stop the pain. "And I wanted to die right then and there. I wish he had killed me, Mel. I wanted to die."

"I think that'll be okay for now," Cragen nodded, his face emitting a sense of pain for his fellow officer. Why her? "We can talk again later."

Melinda nodded, still holding Olivia, and Cragen walked out of the room to be met by Elliot.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked concernedly.

"She's traumatized," Cragen sighed, staring at his feet. "The brute raped her, and now she's terrified. Mel is in there with her now, but… I don't know, Elliot. She seems so broken."

"She's strong," Elliot told his employer confidently, looking in through the window at the couple. Melinda was still trying to calm Olivia. "She'll get through it. I know she will."

"Let's hope," Cragen sighed as he walked down the hallway with Elliot, falling in step with him. "Let's hope."


	6. huang

Ounce they got back at the precinct cregon told Elliot to go over Olivia's cases and make a list of possebale suspects. Then he went to his office and then called huang and asked if he could talk to Olivia.

At the hospital

There was a knock on the door and Olivia looked at Melinda still crying. I don't want anyone to see me lick this. She said between cries.

"I'll go see who it is. I love you." Said Melinda "hay huang what do you need?"

"Hay Warner, can I talk to Olivia." Said huang

"She doesn't want to see anyone right now sorry." Said Melinda

"The captain wanted me to talk to her what happened?"

"She was raped on her way to work. I don't know though she seems so scared. Come on in." said Melinda

"Thanks. Hi Olivia can we talk huang asked she only nodded "ok what happened?" he asked

"I was raped."Olivia said

"Whets wrong?" He asked

"I am scared." She said

"About what?" he asked

"Allot of things." She said

"Sweetie I nee more then three word answers. What kind of things?" he asked

"Allot of things like the fact that he knew my name. Or the fact I wanted to die whale he was raping me. The fact that I'm a Vic another case now. Or the fact that I may never be able to work this unit any more."

a/n: sorry it took so long to Update


	7. Chapter 7

**ch7**

"Olivia you know that Cragen and the guys will do every thing in there power to help you keep your job they all see you as family." Huang said

"I know that but if I cant do it right the brass will want my badge. Do you know what I do in my free time?" Olivia asked.

"Other then date Melinda no I don't know how about you tell me" he said

"I can show you instead Mel can you hand me my laptop?" Olivia asked

"Yea" she said as she got up to get it to give Liv.

She turned it on and logged on then told huang to come get where he could see. she pulled the internet up and typed .com and told him to look around.

About ten minutes later he looked up and said "wow Olivia your always around victims."

"I know." then her phone started to ring Mel handed it to her "Benson"

"_We have a problem with the website"_

"What's the wrong with it."

"_I cant up date about tomorrows rally ."_

"Ill try to up date it I'm also goanna try to push it back a day I don't think I can get everything dune."

"What happened you said you would"

"I'm at mercy room 302 come by and we'll talk about it"

"Ok ill be there in ten bye"

"I'll see you when you get here bye. She said hanging up"

"Olivia who was that? Huang asked."

"Rosemary why?" She asked

"Can you tell me about her?" He ask

"No! Why?" She practically screamed

"Never mined I have to go." he said

"Liv I'm goanna have a nurse check your vitels I'm also goanna go to get something to eat to. The nurse will also bring your dinner." Mel said

"Ok doc." Liv said


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: this chapter has really hard to write so please review and let me know of any mistakes and ill try to fix them asap.**

**Ch 8**

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Mel can you get that?" Olivia asked

"is Olivia hear?" a girl asked

"Yes. may I ask you who you are?" mel asked

"oh yes I'm Rosemary sorry about that" the girl said

"Oh come in" Mel said and left the girls alone

"Olivia what happened" rosemary asked

"I was raped Rose" liv said

**Meanwhile outside Olivia's room **

"Hay Mel." Huang said

"What do you need?" Mel asked

"How was she after Cragan left before I got here?" he asked

"she keep saying she wants to die why." she said

"She knows why I'm hear she's telling me things trying to detract me but at the same time she wont let me change the subject for long and from your reaction you know too" he said

"yes I do and your decision?" she asked starting to cry knowing the answer already.

"what do you think the answer is?" he asked

"My girlfriend's suicidal so suicide watch." she said

"Yes." he said pulling her into a hug

"I'll let them know thanks for the hug bye" she said whipping the tears away


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia's room

Olivia's pov

rose just left and the nurse came in and checked my vitals, updated my file, left my food and then left me alone. I didn't feel like eating but Mel would make me so I ate. Then I saw a pair of scissors and decided to use them to cut my wrist. The next thing I know the machines start to go off.

Creagons pov

I saw mel outside liv's room.

Hey mel whats wrong. I asked.

Liv found some scissors and tried to kill her self shes sedated now But they put the restraints on her anyway. Mel said

they put restraints on a rape victim! He screamed

yes I said.

can't you take them off.

yeah if I update her file.

No stop! when hear Liv scream.

When we get in her room I see its just a nightmare I try to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up

Mel's pov

I pushed Cragen out of the way then took off the restraints then told Liv she was safe and she woke up immediately.

Mel I'm sorry Liv said


End file.
